Onirisme
by Hyllee
Summary: Songer à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie, à ses côtés. Jun est follement amoureuse. Elle s'imagine des choses, assemble ses souvenirs, rêve. Mais le rêve a la couleur de l'amertume, du regret, de l'immuabilité. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puit n'être qu'un fil entre rêve et cauchemar. Le cauchemar de sa réalité.


**Résumé : **Songer à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie, à ses côtés. Jun est follement amoureuse. Elle s'imagine des choses, assemble ses souvenirs, rêve. Mais le rêve a la couleur de l'amertume, du regret, de l'immuabilité. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puit n'être qu'un fil entre rêve et cauchemar. Le cauchemar de sa réalité.

**Disclaimer : **Jun est un personnage de ma création. On pourrait dans cet One-Shot la comparer à Pavelle, de Skyward Sword. Les autres protagonistes ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à l'univers enchanté de _The Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princess_.

**Note :** Ceci est une Death-Fic. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Onirisme.**

Les jambes repliées sous elle, Jun songeait. Les feuilles dansaient au-dessus d'elle, vertes, jaunes, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle aurait aimé être parfaitement endormie, et pouvoir rêver dans l'inconscience, plutôt que d'assembler mécaniquement, ainsi qu'elle le faisait, les bribes de souvenirs et de désirs qui se mêlaient en elle, comme des fils de couleur que l'on entrelace.

Elle cilla et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ses genoux, levant un peu la tête vers le soleil voilé par les frondaisons épaisses de la forêt de Firone. A la cime de certains arbres, des oiseaux bleus venaient se poser, chantaient, avant de s'envoler de nouveau. Isolée, Jun se laissa emporter par la fièvre de sa folie, pour sombrer doucement dans l'univers onirique qu'elle se forçait à voir, derrière ses yeux. Des formes floues se dessinèrent, sombres et colorées à la fois. Des ectoplasmes successivement monochromes et bleu jaune. Elle s'efforçait de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'elle souhaitait apercevoir, embrasser du regard. Dans le silence caressant de la brise estivale, elle vit un homme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux bleus. Elle sourit, frémit, et le rêve s'éteignit brutalement.

Elle recommença : replia un peu plus les jambes, replaçant ses mains et tentant de toucher le ciel de son nez. Elle fit de nouveau la rencontre de ce beau jeune homme, qui semblait être là pour elle. Il l'observait, d'abord impassible, puis arbora un sourire. Un demi sourire. Du genre que l'on esquisse lorsque l'on a quelque chose à demander. Ses lèvres remuèrent, mais il resta muet, longtemps. Immuable. Peut-être que Jun ne voulait pas l'entendre ? Puis il ouvrit la bouche, et Jun s'éveilla.

Elle ouvrit à son tour la bouche, comme pour reprendre son souffle, et décida de s'allonger. Les mains le long de son corps, paumes relevées vers le ciel, elle reprit son rêve là où il venait de s'achever. L'éphèbe aux cheveux dorés était capable de parler. Il avait tendu sa main, et elle crut qu'il la lui offrait. Elle avait sourit. Lui aussi. Toujours ce demi sourire. Il était son sauveur : il venait pour l'arracher à cette triste routine, il venait pour la délivrer.

Jun ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient rouges, larmoyants. Elle se sentait flancher, mais elle recommença. C'était la première fois qu'elle agissait avec tant de persévérance. Elle prit une position fœtale et jeta ses cheveux blonds devant ses paupières, comme on ferme une fenêtre. Un petit souvenir de sa mère naquit à l'ombre de sa joue, puis disparut dans un éclair de soleil. Elle revoyait l'orée de la forêt de Firone, jaune et claire. La clairière était un peu dénudée. Une petite maison de bois avait remplacé quelques arbres. Devant elle, il y avait un chaudron, d'où s'exhalait une odeur étrange. Jun la sentait. C'était de l'huile. _Cette foutue huile._

Puis elle s'éveilla. Elle pleurait tout à fait, maintenant. Elle suait un peu. Sans doute pensait-elle à autre chose en même temps. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'ombre d'un arbre, sous lequel elle s'abrita. Elle glissa contre son tronc, amena ses genoux contre elle et y plongea son visage. L'odeur d'huile lui revint, forte. Il y en avait beaucoup. Le voyageur aux doux yeux bleus tendait sa main, souriant. Un demi sourire, comme celui que l'on esquisse lorsque l'on a quelque chose à demander. Il venait l'arracher à sa routine. Il allait la libérer. Il allait la délivrer. Kikolou sommeillait dans la maisonnette. Elle n'avait pas voulu le réveiller, ce matin, et s'était chargée seule d'ouvrir le petit commerce d'extérieur, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. C'était souvent ce qu'il se passait. Le marchand d'huile avait le sommeil lourd, et semblait tellement heureux là où il se trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur de l'en tirer. On ne réveille pas un homme qui rêve.

C'était elle qui s'était réveillée. Le front brûlant. Il faisait chaud, même à l'ombre. L'été battait son plein. Elle aurait aimé qu'il batte des ailes comme un papillon, qu'il l'évente un peu. Elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Peut-être était-elle trop éveillée pour replonger dans celui-ci ? Peu importait. Elle déplia les jambes, releva la tête. Quelques rayons de lumière traversaient les branches et zébraient son visage. Ils étaient de la couleur des cheveux du jeune homme. Il tendait la main. Il souriait d'un demi sourire. Elle allait l'attraper, se coller à lui, et partir. Il la prendrait sur son cheval : peut-être pourrait-elle même se suspendre à son cou ? Il lui ferait visiter Hyrule, où elle rêvait de se rendre depuis qu'elle était enfant. La Citadelle et ses chats dont lui parlait parfois Kikolou. Ou bien il la conduirait au Lac Hylia. Elle avait tant envie de s'immerger dans les eaux froides, de nager à ses côtés. Ou encore, il l'amènerait à Cocorico, où vivent en paix les petites poules, sur les plaines arides et sèches du village. Cela la changerait de la fertilité des terres de Firone. Il lui ferait découvrir toutes ces choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qu'elle ne pourrait connaître qu'avec lui. Et enfin, il lui poserait la question qui brûlait ses lèvres et lui faisait esquisser ce demi sourire.

Les branches des arbres perçaient le ciel, dans lequel luisait le soleil qui la laissait brûlante. Jun n'avait pas la force de se rendre jusqu'à la source pour s'y rafraîchir. Elle était las, faible, assommée par le non bruit de la question qui résonnait dans son oreille. Elle couvait probablement quelque chose. Oui, elle était sans doute malade. Elle se sentait fiévreuse. Elle avait chaud, était en nage. Le soleil n'en était pas le seul responsable. Elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux. Le voyageur avait chaud, lui aussi, avec son habit vert qui semblait avoir été tissé dans une étoffe épaisse. Il portait un bonnet de la même couleur, duquel s'échappaient des mèches blondes. Il lui parla.

Elle entendit une voix percer à travers la forêt. Elle l'appelait, mais ce n'était pas _la sienne_. Elle ne chercha même pas à répondre, et sombra. Personne ne l'attendait, et certainement pas _lui._ Il avait tendu sa main, dans laquelle se trouvait un flacon vide et froidement lui avait demandé :

« De l'huile, s'il vous plait. »

Elle s'était imaginé quelques secondes qu'il la faisait marcher, que c'était une blague et qu'il allait l'arracher à son triste sort. Mais en observant ses traits redevenus impassibles, elle se dit que non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Ou plutôt que si, c'en avait été un. Elle l'avait imaginé lui prenant la main, la pressant contre son torse, desserrant les lèvres, lui demandant si elle l'aimait. Mais la seule chose qu'il serra contre lui fut le flacon rempli d'huile. Une huile qu'elle avait inondée de ses larmes. Lorsqu'il l'utiliserait pour sa lanterne, il brûlerait en même temps ses espoirs et ses désirs. Et à jamais, elle resterait seule, âme en perdition, que l'on ne peut aimer.

Un peu plus tard, Kikolou retrouva le corps de Jun, allongé au pied d'un arbre, inerte. Elle était brûlante, en raison de la chaleur, et de la folie qui l'avait submergée. Son voyageur parti sans elle, elle s'était résignée à passer le reste de sa vie seule et malheureuse. Et même dans ses rêves éternels, elle ne pouvait plus s'imaginer tenant la main du beau jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux bleus. Il lui resterait inaccessible, à tout jamais.


End file.
